The Man On The Corner
by ellenong
Summary: The meeting of two young and introspective adults, that have very different goals in life and a unique dead-set mind frame for how they are going to take the world by surprise. A series of related drabbles surrounding the prompt: The man on the corner. AU and modernised. (Korra x Mako)
1. Meet the geek

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note**: Just a series of related drabbles surrounding the prompt: the man on the corner. Inspired by the lovely and amazing! Therentyoupay (Look her up)!

Recently finished my other stories and found this would be a lot easier to work with considering the time frame I have.

**Word count: **740

**Prompt: **How Mako and Korra would have met, if AU from the series.

_Published: [15/7/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

Meet the geek

* * *

I remember the look in his eyes as I stood on the curb, waiting, talking to my friends. But something had caught my eye, it was bright, red I think. It glistened and marvelled under the sun. I turned to take a closer look, only to find this capturing object slung hastily over a young mans neck. I let my eyes roam over the multiple layers of clothing, only able to second guess the gorgeous body hiding beneath. I didn't know what had led me to this assumption, maybe it was his impeccably perfect face and the way it was sculpted to look like a model's.

He was standing there, undisturbed by his chattering surroundings. It was almost as if he was a statue - and god forbid I say this, like a god himself graciously allowing us to witness him in his glorious mortal state. It was silly of me to think that, after all, I hadn't even met the man. But something drew me to him, what it was I didn't have a clue. But I certainly wanted to find out.

I nodded and added some 'yes' or 'no's to the ongoing conversation behind me but I hadn't given it much thought. The man on the corner plagued my mind; twisting and churning it into little knots that would only entangle themselves if I were to muster up my courage and speak to him. But it was ridiculous and absolutely crazed to believe he would offer back a polite hello. What was I to say?

'I saw you on the other side of the road and my mind kept telling me to come and say hi'? I snorted derisively as my brain counted the many scenarios that would result because of that.

He could look at me bewildered as if I was a caveman seeing light for the first time. Or he would walk away without any form of communication, not even a simple nod or hand gesture of general friendliness. He could simply go on as he was before - I think that would be the worst. Having no reaction to soothe my pounding chest or my constantly never-at-rest, nagging mind.

I studied him further, detail for detail as I would if I was giving a thesis on him. Oh how I wished that would be the case but nonetheless, I had to suffer through numerous boring classes and lectures about marine life and the organisms that inhabit the ocean floor. It had been my dream to become a marine biologist and to travel the world, studying about the marine life in different cultures and settlements of the world. But I'm afraid that dream of mine might be cut short if I didn't find a way to erase the man on the corner from my thoughts.

"So I was going to go visit the aquarium for more time to analyse some key creature for my thesis." Her voice was almost like a distant murmur to me despite being only 3 feet away. No matter what people said, or how interesting the topic was , I couldn't shake the thought of the man from my mind. It was as if there was a device implanted in my brain that allowed me to remember vivid images of him in my mind; never giving me the authority to think otherwise.

"Then I was thinking we could go hit a club after that. The one just down the road from mine?" I looked back at them puzzled. Since when were they ever interested in any parties or social events? They were always the stay-at-home study geeks that never left their desks.

I had spared barely a second for them to interrupt my thoughts and in that split moment I was distracted, I guess he had found a way to slip out of view. As a result of that, I was left with nothing but a memory. A memory that seemed so real and replayed in my mind continuously - almost like a reminder.

"So I will see you guys later, maybe at 9?" I nodded in agreement as that was what the majority of the group were doing.

Then I was off on my way again, walking, just walking to god knows where.

* * *

And to make things worse, I had forgotten the very reason I was at the city anyway. The aquarium.


	2. Trademark of honesty

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note**: You can leave me prompts before this story gets set in stone! You can do that by leaving a review or a PM. All feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Word count: **677

**Prompt: **Mako and his scarf.

_Published: [19/7/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner **

Trademark of honesty

* * *

I pulled at the frayed ends of the well worn scarf, letting the loose threads fall through my fingers. It was a deep red colour, like that of blood. The material was silky and smooth, that over time, rested perfectly over my shoulders sheltering me from most of the icy winds of winter. In its own ways, it was my piece of protection, a safety net, that would catch me whenever I fell and because of that, it had never left my side, not even once. And I guess it was now how people noticed me by; my signature scarf.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I rounded the corner, fidgeting with my fingers anxiously as I waited for a friend. We hadn't spoken for over a year and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was twitching, twisting and turning my body in all sorts of directions I hadn't know I could and tapping my foot every second step. Sighing, breathing in and exhaling loudly, I waited at my designated spot; the corner.

It was the intersection of flame street and tundra road, a popular meeting spot for tourists and all varies of people. That was probably how it came to be one of my most prominent meeting spots. I had the best view of the four paths diverging from the middle, and there was always some type of entertainment. Whether it'd be someone in a ridiculous costume, going to the all year round festival just a few blocks down the road or a loud commotion resulting of bumping pedestrians. Nonetheless, it would never fail to cheer me up. Even when I walked out of the house, with nowhere to go, somehow my feet would always guide me here and I would sit and watch the countless people pass by and go on with their lives while I'm stuck at a dead-end in mine. Mostly though, I just enjoyed how I could stay undisturbed for hours, with no one to question me about my future or pester me with annoyingly stupid questions about every minor detail of my life. It frustrated me to no end that one could be so nosy! I just can't comprehend how someone would be so interested in such a dull life like my own.

Once again, I switched restlessly from side to side as I frowned upon my watch. How could someone be so fashionably late!

As this last thought crossed my mind, I heard exasperated gasps and heaving sighs from behind me. With one deep breath out, I turned around.

"I thought that was you! I wasn't sure because you look so different but wow! You look amazing Mako." She blurted out, it almost sounded if it was rehearsed. _Almost_.

As I replied back with a similar remark, I took the time to wonder if she had been just as nervous as I was. It had been years since we last split apart and had gone our own separate ways; hers being medical school and mine following my dream of becoming a professional athlete.

It had been mutual, our break up, but that hadn't mean I didn't missed her, in fact I did, very dearly. I assumed it was because we were all too focused on our possible careers and future that we fell out of touch with each other. Not long after that, we had eventually stopped talking until that one day I had seen her very briefly before she flew off to study abroad. It was short and polite and just small talk was added into the conversation. There was tension strung high above our heads, much like the ones I could sense now. So it would only make sense that she try to rekindle our long lost friendship when she came home.

"You look fantastic too, Asami." I said as I forced a smile.

* * *

But I couldn't deny that I no longer returned the feelings I once held for the beautiful woman in front of me.


	3. A brief stroke of luck

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note: **Just another one for you lovely followers! P.S. I promise I will try to make these longer.

**Word count: **1,155

**Prompt:** Mako's morning routine & the day the two met.

_Published: [22/7/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

A brief stroke of luck

* * *

The sun was barely grazing the horizon as I tilted my head forward to look at the alarm clock. It was 6:09, barely even dusk but that was my morning ritual. I would wake when the sun was just rising and take a stroll downtown, preferably the park as it was more peaceful than the accumulating noise of the already busy roads. I slipped on my thick black overcoat and by no explanation needed, my signature scarf. Shifting my jacket and in tucking the collars using my middle three fingers, I stared down upon the small figures of normal civilians and would guess to myself how they would be spending their day. This was just one of the things I do each morning, I had never really questioned it, I just did it. It had never occurred to me why it had been such a big interest to me, maybe it was because my way of living, how I would never be able to afford the opportunities or choices they get on a daily basis and this was a way to make up for it.

I shrugged the lousy thought out of my head, it was too early in the morning for this kind of critical thinking and the analysis of every little minor detail of my life. I was never one for speaking or spilling too much unnecessary information to random strangers, a problem that many others did not find oddly weird. I've had a tight knit circle of people that I could depend on when growing up and so far, all of which had disappointed me more than once. The only person I could rely on, and trust with my life, was my brother Bolin.

I sighed as I glanced over my shoulder to where he was still sleeping soundly, his loud snores vibrating through the small and empty apartment. He was not an early riser, like myself. He preferred to sleep any chance he got, complaining that he was always too tired from working long hours. I couldn't blame him, even with the two of us working full time and long hours, 7 times a week, we only barely managed to supply enough cash to survive. I would do anything to make sure he was properly treated to a life he deserved, even despite me having to give up my dreams for my future; but it was something I was willing to give over and over again for him.

Without any more ado, I was out of the lonely apartment filled only by the heavy breaths and constant beating of his drumming heart. I headed to my spot, that I had reclaimed for myself. It was a few blocks east, nothing my feet couldn't handle. I was already walking 2 hours each day to and from work, because I didn't have enough money to spare on time consuming things like vespa's or cars, let alone basic public transport.

I cast my eyes downwards as my feet trudged through the damp moist footpath which had all the evidence that it had been recently rained on. The sky was a pale blue with a dark streak of grey, indicating it was not going to be a glamorously sunny day. To be honest, I preferred gloomy days where people kept to themselves. There was a vibe riveting through the town, like there had been many times before on days like this, where civilians, towns people were obviously more introversive than usual. I, on the other hand, loved the isolating beauty of the deserted streets. Walking through downpours of rain allowed me to clear my head and make a fresh start to a horrible day. It was my way of doing things, I had always been an independent person and I had learnt that through experience, people were not to be trusted.

I rounded a corner fast, desperate to reach the dumplings place to get a fresh order of treats for Bolin before he woke up. Perhaps I was a little concentrated on Bolin because I was walking into everyone and on a busy road, it would have been chaotic. I muttered a few apologies here and there and swallowed a few negative comments thrown my way, it was just going to be one of _those_ days.

Once I arrived at the dumpling store safely, I released a much belated and anxious sigh of relief. Well, at least some things could have gone worse, I reminded myself with the tiniest bit of honesty. I was kidding myself, I could sense the day was going to take a turn for the worse. I gulped at that nasty thought, sending shuddering waves vibrating through my body.

"An order of 20 of your normal steamed dumplings to go, please." I told the lady at the register and while she was typing in my order, I was fiddling around in my pocket looking for the money I was sure I had stuffed in there somewhere.

I heard some deliberate impatient sighs radiating from behind me and I only grew more anxious as I frantically tried to search for the money. I looked up and offered a half sorry smile as I dug a little deeper. My nerves were going crazy when I realised that I had worn the wrong pants and that I had in fact, left the money in my other pants, sitting in plain sight on the arm of the couch. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity.

_What was I supposed to do now? _

"I'm really sorry but I've seemed to replace my money." I gulped the growing lump in my throat when I looked at the unamused and angry face of the cashier. "Could you just cancel that order?"

I sunk my top lip down on my bottom as I prayed for her to say that she could. But that was short lived when a voice spoke out from behind me. "Actually, don't do that. I'll pay for his and another order of 10 for me. Thanks."

I spun around to deny the kind offer this mysterious person had put on the table but was immediately shocked to did a young girl, of roughly my age, with shining electric blue eyes and thick strands of brown hair cascading down her back.

"Thanks but you really don't have to." I tried to argue but she shot me a blank expression that soon turned into a small smile when she heard my stomach growl with hunger.

She turned back to the lady and confirmed that order. Grabbing the two bags and paying, she led me aside. I opened my mouth to offer any sort of payment but before I could, she beat me to the punch line.

"My treat." She said as she walked off, a smile plastered on her face and her eyes beaming with happiness.


	4. Afterthought

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I would love to thank a lovely Lara Croft for reviewing three times in a row! So thank you very much for that and all the people who followed my story.

Sorry this update was so short but I literally just came up with that and thought I'd share it. Please excuse my mistakes but other than that,

Thank you for your ongoing support and don't forget to review!

**Word count: **361

**Prompt:** Korra's thoughts on Mako.

_Published: [26/7/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

Afterthought

* * *

Her heart was pounding, her ears were ringing and her eyes were wide open, staring into an abyss of pure happiness, something that no one could take away from her now. She was thrilled, over the moon, to have met the man she had laid her eyes on just a week before their first real encounter and boy was it an electrifying, blood-tingling moment for her. She could barely remember the exact words she had spoken, everything around her was such a blur with background sounds buzzing around her. However, through all that, she only had her eyes set in one place, or rather on one person. It was magnetic, compelling, like there was a part of her that was attracted to him and to say the very least, she was. She was infatuated.

She was infatuated by the very idea of him being a fantasy. After all, what was real life compared to a dream? A dream where all your deepest, darkest, most secret desires come alive and all you've ever wanted in life was laid out in front of you, plain and simple.

The thought of that sent waves rushing over her head, her body shuddering and shivering from the overwhelming intricate thoughts of her head.

If you had asked her a week ago, she would have thought it crazy, idiotic, ludicrous to be this madly in love with a man or any man at all for that matter. The thought had never once crossed her mind, but it had not left her since.

He was driving her insane without even realising the effect he had on her! He was calm, charming and had this quirky smile that made butterflies jump out of her stomach and dance around. Her heart was doing backflips but she couldn't care less, her brain was a big tangled mess that only he could unravel into a long strand of I am in love -_infatuated_- with you.

And she was hell-bent determined to make sure that the accidental yet mind-blowing encounter wouldn't be the last, but the first of the many more to come.


	5. Just not my day

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I know it's pathetic to use school as an excuse and I really won't but my life has been very hectic as of late so I hope you will all forgive me (or somewhat). So, please enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

I would also appreciate any prompts or ideas you may have for some future drabbles. I love all my followers so thank you for reading, my lovelies.

**Word count: **2,120

**Prompt: **The day Korra and Mako both had bad days and confided in each other. (Two chapters)

_Published: [25/8/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

Just not my day.

* * *

"What do you mean it's closed!?" I pounded on the heavy front, metal glass doors. It was marvellous, the entrance that led into the main foyer of the aquarium. My safe place, a little piece of my own haven was there, it was a place I could rely on when my world was spinning around and moving on without me. It felt as if the world was revolving yet I was still as still as ever, never moving in time because I was not in control.

I had lost control.

Of my life, of my time, of my studies, and of all the things that used to matter to me. But as it seems now, all that was constantly nagging at my mind was the thrill and excitement of wild parties that left me with no recollection of the night before. It wasn't so much as the people I met but the adrenaline that coursed through my veins as I let my hair loose and my hips sway to the rhythm of the beating music.

You could say it was a relief to let myself go once in a while when all I could think, live and breathe was how important the thesis was in order for me to support myself in this career. Although now that I think of it, I may have taken it too far.

You see, I was in so deep, every sensible part of my brain no longer functioned and I was left in a shadow of my former self. Every fibre of my being was solely focused on partying each night and getting as many hook ups as I possible could. It was wild and enchanting, each night left me wanting more. The nights were captivating, it made me feel alive and young. Something, I hadn't felt in a long time. I had completely cut off my entire life before this mayhem, I had ignored my thesis completely, resulting in an almost failure. That was the line between right and wrong for me, something in my righteous brain had clicked and I had finally snapped out of my trance.

From the utter shock that I had almost failed my thesis, one that I had worked my butt off for years - _almost gone, disappeared_. Luckily, I had been given a second chance, one that I would not take lightly. Ever since, I had dedicated my life, and living being, my breathing soul to passing this doctorate and to finally get the career that I've always wanted. I wouldn't say life had been the easiest for me, it certainly had not been. I had not always been so grateful for anything, opportunities were always handed to me on a silver platter. Truth be told, I had been a brat in my younger years. I had disregarded any important persons that had aided me in my studies and supported me through my tough years, yet I found a way to throw everything good that they had given me back into their face. Sometimes, it was because I felt so alone, isolated, with no friends - _real friends _- I had always had friends, friends that my parents had paid off or ones that used me for my wealth. Or other times, I was simply being an ignorant child whose parents never found time for me. You would assume that I would have grown accustomed to this but over time, I found myself wanting their presence more. With each passing day, I would stare out the window wondering when they would come home but being specialised therapeutic doctors, they were working 20 hours of a 24 hour day.

I didn't even know myself whether I was in control at the very minute but I felt as if I wasn't, banging on the door like my life depended on it. I really needed to get in there to see the new exhibition and today was the last day for it. They claimed it was one of the last few red and white fire ferrets remaining in the world. It was a rare creature, found only in the warm humid regions of the world. The fire ferrets were idolised for their loving personality and their physic ability to sense when a human being was upset or in distress. They were loyal animals, but were hunted for their soft fur that was reformed into vests and coats that people loved so much. It disgusted me, the thought of killing an animal so special to provide for your own needs, one that wasn't necessary but for fashion senses. Having a dead animals fur on my bareback made me want to vomit, it was horrendous what people would do to look their best.

I collapsed onto the marble steps and brought my knees closer to my chest. It was unbearable, I wasn't able to cry. I had not in a long time. The breath had been knocked out of my entire body and I felt shaken up, I was fighting against my own conscience. The fine line between right and wrong now was blurred now, my own recollections of my childhood had such an effect on me.

I found myself again but of course, it was just not my day. I growled in annoyance but as I looked upwards towards the grey skies and it had startled me that it had begun to rain. I looked upon the tiny pellets of water and the small puddles that had begun to form at my feet.

I brought my hands from beneath me and shuffled along until I had somewhat picked myself off the dirty ground. I hunched slightly over a clear puddle, my still reflection, as if haunting me, showed me the unstable ways I was going about life and its long term effects had worn me down physically and emotionally. My face was no longer round and shapely, it was thin and my cheekbones stuck out unusually. My eyes were dull, with dark grey and purple eyebags lining them. My face looked horribly pale and suggested I had not eaten in days. That part was true enough. I had not found the appetite to bring myself to eat. I had not purposely starved myself.

After a long and hard look at my true self, I trudged home, hoping sleep would bring about a better day for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile Mako was not having such a good day either.

* * *

"Shit, dammit!" I hissed as I sucked onto my finger. Out of an attempt to surprise Bolin with some home-made dumplings, I had managed to screw up several things in just under half an hour.

The kitchen was now a mess.

I had broken two eggs on the floor - not so accidentally.

And now, I had burnt my finger.

I grunted as I tried to subside the pain by running it under cold water but had accidentally knocked the hot water tap instead of the cold. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

How was it that _today_, out of all days, turned out to be the worse day I've had in forever.

I got fired from work because I had apparently set fire to some metal barrels. I mean it was metal barrels - metal for christs sake! I threw my head back as I leaned against the cool, soothing wood of the kitchen wall.

For as long as I could remember, Payne and Gayne - yes, what stupid names they were - would try to sabotage me any chance they got. They've had this secret hatred for me since I was 17 and starting new at the job. That was 7 years ago and I still had no clue, whatsoever, why they would stare daggers at me when I would step into the room. I suspected it was a simple thing, like accidentally taking the last chicken and avocado sandwich at lunch break, but I soon grew accustomed to their death glares and went back to my work as usual.

_But not today-_

How was I even going to tell Bolin that I lost, no, got fired, from my job? How was I going to find another job with a well pay that supported our basic needs? Bolin would go crazy and try to find a job so he could help me out.

It was essential for him to stay at school, he was the smarter of us. He needed to get qualifications if he wanted a better career in life than to scrape garbage off dining tables. I couldn't, wouldn't, let him do that. He had so much potential, and talent that he couldn't merely just throw away. I wanted him, needed him to have a better life than what I'm giving him now. Turning 18, later this year, I hoped he would escape this town and make something of himself. He was worthy of that.

I sauntered back over to the stove and turned off the gas. _We need to save money._ I sighed as I retrieved the raw and disgusting looking dumplings from the pan. I took out a plastic container and stored the dumplings in the fridge._ Maybe Bolin can eat it_ _later._

My eyes drooped as I cast them towards the bedroom, from the angle I was at, I could see his right arm and leg draping loosely over the side of the bed with the sheets carelessly tossed around his bare waist. I needed to have a better day if I wanted to support us.

_I only hoped tomorrow would have a better day installed for us._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Today's just not my day."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Is there anything you would like Miss?" I asked politely as I laid down the menu. Today would be my third day working at this stupid diner, where they made me wait tables, clean the toilet stalls and mop the floors. It wasn't the best of jobs I had to admit, but it at least paid the bills.

I often got scolded for leaving a mop or broom lying here or there and would usually get punished by scraping the gum from beneath the table. It was disgusting, if you had your mouth open, ugh, you could choke from a falling piece of hard, chewed gum. I've had my fair share of gum scraping back in high school. I wasn't the smartest of the bunch back then, which was why I constantly landed myself in detention. It wasn't on purpose, I just had a knack for trouble.

"I'll have a decaf coffee please."

Her voice distracted me from my own thoughts. It was sweet, yet so very familiar. She never tiled her head forth or took off the grey hood that hid a beautiful face but I had expected it to be no less gorgeous by the sound of her honey sweet voice.

It was hard to hide my desire of wanting to actually meet her but a distant whistle from my manager made me scramble out my notepad and scribble her order. Flustered and embarrassed, I retreated to the safety of the counter.

I placed her order and began to think about her sultry voice. It was so familiar yet I couldn't place a face on it. I felt as if I had only met her recently but another part of me hinted that I had known her for years. And I could've sworn that I heard a small giggle, a snicker even when I rushed my way back to safety.

"Get back to work, lover boy." My manager called out to me. A few heads turned but not the one I yearned to see most. I kept my head down as I continued to sweep the dusty floors. I had swept them just yesterday but it seems a big dust storm had rolled over the diner right after I left.

I swept the entire diner, from corner to corner and I was almost done when a big cloud of dust and dirt flew into my face. As I coughed violently, I stumbled backwards and kept as if I had hit a wall momentarily, until I realised the wall had been in front of me or the opposite being many yards away. It took me a few seconds to reprogram my mind and to realise I had knocked someone over. I turned to help them up but as she too coughed and swatted away the cloud of dust, I saw her face.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You." We said in unison._


	6. PART II

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note: **Usually I try to write a chapter ahead of what I'm posting so that I can get a general feel of which way the story is heading but it seems this story just twists and turns! My original idea strays into something I don't even recognise, good or bad I don't know.

But this write-one-post-one strategy isn't really working so well. I've pretty much written only 500 words for the next chapter and I just could not write anymore. (But I promise to work on it tomorrow)

So, enjoy this chapter while you still can. I'm only being generous because my birthday is in two days and I'm super excited!

Thanks for reading.

**Word count: **1,593

**Prompt: **The day Korra and Mako both had bad days and confided in each other. (Two chapters)

_Published: [31/08/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

PART II

* * *

_"Um... Hi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_It was going to be a long day._

* * *

"You... um, work here now?" It wasn't really a question, more of a 'I-don't-know-what-to-say-so-I'll-ask-about-your-j ob' kind of statement. She honestly had no idea what to say to this man in front of her, they had met once before previously, and it was only just a brief meeting.

All in all, she was rather stuck on a topic to bring up. Should she ask about his life - or would that be too personal? Or perhaps she could ask him why he was in a town such as this? The other thought that occurred to her was why he was wearing a white frilled apron that looked like it belonged to a french house maid's. It was almost as if he was asking for a good laugh, what more could he have expected? It did not make him look dignified in the slightest.

So, she decided it was in the best interest of everybody to go for the safer option.

* * *

"Yeah, I do." I watched as he rubbed his head sheepishly as he looked away blushing furiously. The red in his cheeks turned brighter into a shade of a ripe tomato. I fought back a giggle as I continued to observe him as he fumbled around, unsure of whether to check on my order, start a brief conversation or sit down like long lost friends - perhaps all three even?

After enough humiliation on his behalf, I motioned him to take the empty seat opposite me. The booth was relatively large, unusual for a diner this small, but it allowed me to cross my legs and sit comfortably without them hanging off the edge. He sat down slowly, glancing back over his shoulder, once, twice, three times. I could only assume it was to check with his boss, the manager I heard squawking at the employees not a minute ago.

It was silent for a second and the air was thick between us. Clarity was vague and the distance between us seemed to have expanded. We stared at each other, one unsure of what the other might say. So then came the awkward moment of opening and closing mouths.

A prolonged minute elapsed before I spoke up again, breaking the unbearable fog, "We've only met once and I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Korra."

I offered a small smile and he replied in kind, extending his arm for a handshake. "Mako." Taken aback by his politeness, I stared at his hand, as if I was examining it under a microscope before I returned the kind gesture.

"Kind of coincidence how we only meet at food locations." He suggested, trying to break the ice. He was doing a half smile, definitely uncertain about my feelings towards him despite my initial Good Samaritan act.

"Considering we've only met once before, I wouldn't really say its a coincidence - more so, on the funnier side of things though." It slipped out before I could second think. I had intended it to be funny but no one laughed and I was left with an awful pit in my stomach, wondering if I had deterred him away yet.

The eerie silence fell over us again, coating us under a blanket and coaxing us into a lull. Yet again, we sat, tapping our fingers on the plastic table top, or pretending to be interested in the outside world by looking out the window of simply staring at the empty cup of coffee directly in front of me.

I groaned and smacked myself inside for being so rude and off putting. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it was a personality trait. One that I could not rid of so easily, by the flick of a wrist for example. I was always unwelcoming to new people, and had this bubble I created that encased me and sort of propelled people away.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I'm being cold."

"No, no. It's quite alright." He interrupted, shaking his head like he was forgiving my rudeness. "But I was meaning to thank you for the dumplings last time. They were real delicious."

"If you thought they were tasty, you haven't experienced real delicacy yet." I had perked up at the mention of food. When it came down to experiencing good food, no one could compare to the fabulous tour guide I made. I had ate in just about every restaurant, cafe, bar, bistro or dinner you could possibly imagine.

_I was a major food junkie. _There was no denying that.

"OI, LOVER BOY! GET BACK TO WORK!" I heard a voice scream from the distant, one that I could only assume to be his manager. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and half smiled at me - _one of those smiles that made your heart fuzzy and melt inside_ - and shuffled his feet in tiny circles. I snorted, somewhat quietly, at his embarrassed behaviour and made a scooting movement with my hands as I ushered him to return to his job.

"Well I guess, that's my cue. I'll see you around maybe?" He was already rising when he spoke the last part. I wasn't sure whether it was genuine output of politeness because it didn't seem to occur to me that he would've deemed me as a friend just from our two unexpected encounters, but I would not put it out of the question yet.

"Sure thing."

* * *

I've got work to do and stuff to study anyway...

* * *

"What are you still doing here? It's quarter past 11. Shouldn't you be at home resting?" He sounded concerned, however it was the least of my worries. I could not understand a damn thing on this report and it was frustrating me to no end. I could seriously rip my hair off my very head!

I took a deep breath and exhaled outwards, an old yoga technique my aunty used to teach me before she moved away. It was her way of calming down when her kids kept nagging her, and it has grown on me ever since.

"Yeah probably, I'll be going in a sec. I just need to finish off this report before tomorrow." I replied solemnly. It was the truth, and nothing but the truth.

But the truth had twists to it. When someone tells you the truth, it's might only be one side of the truth. You have to cover all the angles before you make a judgement and enforce an action.

The other side to my truth? It's a little more complicated than that. I currently live with two roommates and less just say, they're the easy going, breezy loose type of girls. I had met them during one of my wild nights, which I have not remembered to this day, and majority of the time they're great people and good friends. Other times, when they have 'company' over, it gets a little more crazed than I anticipated. So, I just have to get out of there and breathe.

"Oh, I'll leave you to it then... I have to pack up tables and chairs anyway."

I extended my hand forward and clutched onto his hand. To say it surprised him was an understatement because it absolutely shocked me, I didn't expect myself to do that. It was almost like second nature.

I retracted my hand slowly and cleared my throat, "No stay," I instructed. "I have a question to ask you."

He looked at me bewildered for a moment, hesitance clear in his eyes as they scanned back and forth across the diner. As if satisfied with the customers in the room, he sat back down slowly.

I straightened my back and looked him dead in the eye. "If your friends were having 'guests' over and you wanted to escape for a little while, where would you go? Because there's only a limited space in this town before everything gets old."

"Roommate troubles I see. I'd say your best shot would just be to escape this town for a little while, or even for the rest of your life. Because I certainly would if I could but I'm stuck in the dead-end menial job that takes me nowhere." His shoulders sagged and he slumped over the dirtied table, fidgeting with his fingers. "I say go start a new life and make something of yourself."

It took a few minutes for my brain to register what he had just said to me. It was a lot to comprehend but there was an underlay to that story and I could relate. As different as our lives may be, there was one thing we both had in common that was tying us to this god forsaken town. No, it wasn't family, it was my inability to escape my endless cycles of studying then relapsing back into the party life when I just had enough.

For him, it was entirely different. He had nowhere to go. It seemed to me like he didn't even have a goal in life, a real one, the only one he hoped to achieve was to leave this town and start anew. That would be impossible or close to it, if you didn't have the will to leave on your own accord or the desire enough to chase after your life long dreams and ambitions.

"Yeah, that'd be the way to go wouldn't it."


	7. Blind date

**THE MAN ON THE CORNER**

(A series of related drabbles)

**Author's note: **Clearly not my best work but I thought I owed you guys one so here's a short snippet on what happens next, so please excuse the horrible writing, lack of description, mistakes etc. But you should all know the drill already so don't forget to review after reading. Thank you all, love you to bits.

**Word count: **1,404

**Prompt: **When Mako and Korra were both expecting a blind date but were set on a night that would be life changing altogether.

_Published: [8/10/13]_

* * *

**The man on the corner**

A blind date

* * *

_Several hours earlier_

"Korra, you've got to calm down! You're driving my bonkers!" I turned my head to look at the woman who had spoken to me. She was sitting - or rather, sprawled out on the couch. I sighed and wished I could be so calm but my mind was swirling dizzily, full of words, information that I could barely understand. I paced back and forth in the kitchen anxiously. My whole body was shaking from head to toe and my hearing was no different, it was as if every inch of my body was running on overload. My ears were ringing and buzzing and I could hear the sound of biting nails. I looked down to realise that I had been the one who was so fidgety. _I was a complete wreck._

"Asami! I cannot do this, I don't know how you convinced me in the first place, but I cannot. Will not. Do this." I huffed out the last words in deliberate short, sharp breaths, hoping my restless and uneasiness would send a clear message.

She rubbed her sore temples, exhaling slowly. I was sorry I had put her in such a position then changed my mind at the very last minute but I did not see anyway around this.

"Goddammit Asami! I can't do this."

"How hard is it Korra? You've been on dates before, haven't you?" She asked then paused thoughtfully, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. But her eyes widened and a sheepish grin grew on her face when I sadly shook my head in pathetic defeat. "Don't tell me that you haven't..." She enunciated the words slowly and softly.

I walked towards her slowly, dragging myself like in slumbery walk. I seated myself at her feet, and she shuffled, shifting her body so she layer perpendicular to me. I swallowed hard and spoke. "Okay, okay, maybe I haven't but it shouldn't be this difficult, right?"

"It's usually eazy-breezy, but you know, I've been on so many it's difficult to count." She shrugged, unnerved.

"It's not my fault that no one dared to ask me out." I mumbled, reminding her softly while shaking my head in sadly.

"It will be absolutely fine! He's really cute and you're adorable, so you make the perfect couple." She stated, her voice clear and composed. My face flushed in embarrassment and I quickly turned away. She laughed her musical laugh and threw her head back, clutching her stomach at my redness.

I hushed her quiet and frowned at her childishness. "Just relax. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Her voice was so full of confidence while shooting one of her award-winning smiles, it made my body shudder and I began to question her judgement once again.

I smiled back, pretending to be reassured and she left me in peace. I was in control of my body, but

* * *

"You."

"You!"

"ASAMI!"

* * *

She pointed her finger at me, squinting her eyes in accusation. Her lips pointed into a tight curl as her mouth remained closed, unimpressed. She crossed her arms whilst tapping her finger on her arm, possibly waiting for an snarky reply. My brain fought violently, trying to come up with a comment. While I was busy thinking, she carried on unfazed by the situation and entertained herself by picking at small pieces of fluff on her cardigan.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" She hissed under a breath.

"How could I have known? That's why it's called a _blind date_!" I rolled my eyes at her naivety.

"Don't you get all pissy at me, I'm the victim here!" She snapped, her fingers moving towards me slightly.

"How am I being pissy?" I defended.

"You're being a pain in the ass! How long has a fork been stuck up there?" She seethed back, her eyes glaring at me.

"At least I'm not the one who's hiding behind a dinner menu like a pathetic child." I pointed out, raising my eyes as she slowly lowered the bound pages. I let a small triumphant smirk tug at my lips as her face flushed red.

"Am not." She whispered in a softer manner, leaning over the table. While doing so, flashed some considerable amounts of cleavage that did not need to be seen, and was assumed to be very indecent at a dinner table. She must've seen my eyes advert to her chest region as when she looked down, her face grew a brighter shade and she quickly recoiled back into her chair. I couldn't say I wasn't a little disappointed.

"Are so."

"Am not!" She shot back.

"You are so infuriating!" I practically screamed.

"Me? I'm the one that's infuriating? Talk about yourself!" She countered with as much ferocity as I had in mine. "At least I'm not the one sitting on his high horse thing he's above everyone else!"

"And how exactly am I doing that?" I scowled.

"By that thing you're doing with your arms." I could tell she was at a loss for words.

"You mean crossing them?" I asked, twerking an eyebrow at her. My anger subsided when I saw her pout. _Maybe Asami was right, she was adorable_. But that did not excuse her for doing this to me! To both of us, I guess.

"Yes that!" She exclaimed.

"How could that possibly mean I'm being arrogant?"

"I didn't say arrogant, did I?" She called out, irritated.

"Wait, let me rephrase it." I cleared my throat, "You said, _I'm_ _sitting on a high horse_, is that about correct, Korra?"

"Okay, maybe I did say something along those words but that's not the point! You were being an asshole and you still are now!" Her voice was at a level that was not appropriate for a formal dinner and was bordering the audacity of a teenage high schooler. Despite this however, I was unfazed.

"You're impossible." I snivelled as I tossed my head aside.

"You know, I thought you were different. I thought you were sincere, genuine but now I see you're an arrogant asshole!" She yelled. Obviously the fire in her belly had started to tumble again.

"Oh, thought you said I wasn't an asshole?" I replied sarcastically, my voice drone and dull.

"Guess I changed my mind!"

"Guess so!"

I flinched slightly at the hostility and the room suddenly grew ten times as cold but I felt hot, like lying under the sun's sweltering heat for hours at an end. I poked one finger in my collar and tugged at it. I felt comfortable even in my own skin.

I sighed and tried again, being a little less agitated. "I am not the person at blame. If you want someone to blame, ask Asami." Her eyes widened and her mouth created an 'O' shape, as if it was news to her. She hit her forehead with her own palm and shook her head. "But she couldn't have known that we knew each other right?" She peeked out from under her bangs and looked at me and I felt this urge to feel sympathetic and understanding towards her.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." She apologised slowly, exhaling sharply. My eyes warmed and I could feel my tight lips curl up into a somewhat smile.

"I would have done that to you if you hadn't beat me to it." I joked and chuckled slightly, winking at her.

She threw her heads back in a fit of laughter, as if it was the funniest thing use had heard all night. When she walked in, I could sense she was tense and I was proved right when she kept rubbing her shoulders. Her laugh was music to my ears, it was a harmony that could not be replayed by even the best of musicians. Her smile was incredible and the way her eyes twinkled in happiness. I joined in with the laughter, and probably surprised by my sudden turn of emotion, she smiled crookedly at me and began eating her meal. My heart warmed and melted, I felt so complete and fuzzy inside when she was near. Even when we were fighting, I felt this fire inside like never before, it made me want to boil up inside and shoot steam but it created this tingling sensation deep in my belly that only reignited when she laughed.

I had never felt this way before, but I was certain never to let it slip from my grasp.


End file.
